Wings of an Angel
by Puregold rebel
Summary: Margret is the sister of Evelyn and she falls in love with Danny. With the war coming close, what could happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

"Maggie, the trains here." My sister Evelyn says excited to see the train. We are going to be nurses in New York.

"Now, Is the call of duty means seeing 150 men in their underwear everyday, we are here to serve." We all giggle and laugh.

"I can't belive it Saturday night in New York city. Do you know what they are doing where I come from." Evelyn shakes her head. "Nothing, Cow-tipping,"

"Thats why you join the Navy hun, To get out of that little dusty town and see the world."

"May I remind you Barbra we are nurse, not tourists."

"I joined to do my patriotic duty and to meet guys." We all giggle and laugh at that.

"Hehe, me too." Betty says.

"Girls, we are going to have so much fun tonight in the city." Evelyn says.

"You have to tell them the story Evelyn." Barbra says. Then all the other girls want to know.

"But its a long story."

"We have time."

"I saw it happen." I nod.

"Well, it was about 4 weeks ago..." She tells the story of when we were giving shots in the butts of the men._ I was with Evelyn helping her with eye exams. "Eye exam number 4." Two men follow her and they start talking. The blond one looks at his hand and the dark haired one encourages him._

_"J,L,M,K,P,O,E,T,X" He says. "Eyes like an eagle."_

_"Slow down fly boy." Evelyn says. "Instead of the bottom read the very top. Both eyes."\_

_"C, Sorry, J. Ahem. C." The dark haired boy keeps whispering the letters to him. "Q,"_

_"Read the bottom line. This time right to left and every other letter." She tells him. _

_"E," The letter as X. "X" _

_"X-E" I hear the faint voice of the other boy but I don't say anything._

_"X-E. Ma'am I know how this looks." He says looking at the both of us. _

_"I am sorry Lietutenant. I really am. But Army and Navy Requires 20/20 vision."_

_"Oh-I. It's not a problem with my eyes. I mean I can see. I mean I can hit a running rabbit with a dollar pistol. I got a problem with letters that's all."_

_"Well maybe after some schooling... You could come back and take the test again." She tells him. _

_"No, I had schooling. The teachers just never knew what to make of it. Its just letters. I mix them up sometimes that's all. I just get them backwords. Look here, my math and spacial reasoning and my verbal scores are all excellent."_

_"But you barley passed the writing exam." _

_"Yeah, but he did pass it. Now is it my turn now?" The dark haired boy asks. _

_"No. Just wait your turn." She tells him. I look at the Paper. Rafe McCawley._

_"Yes Ma'am." He says._

_"I am never goin be a English teacher, But I know why I am here." He says nervously. "To be a pilot. And you don't dogfight with manuals. You won't fly with gauges. Its all about feeling and speed and letting that plane become a part of your body and that manual says a guy who is a slow reader can't be a good pilot. That file says I am the best pilot in this room," He bends down. "Ma'am, please don't take my wings. _

_"Evelyn, rotate to station 3. Let Margret take your spot." She passes Rafe and she moves. I move to her spot. The dark haired boy moves up and I take the paper._

_"Daniel Walker, right?" I ask to make sure. _

_"Danny," He says. "Please, call me Danny." I nod. _

_"Read the last line." He reads them perfectly. "Okay, now read the two lines after the first one." I tell him. He gets them and I grab the stamp that says Passed. I stamp it and when I hand it to him he looks at me._

_"Ma'am, could I talk to you after all of this?" He asks. "Just outside by the door?" I smile and nod. _

"I poked right into his butt and he says 'Oh I think you hit the bone.'"

"Oh you are so mean."

"While he was getting fresh i poked him again." I laugh. "Then he turns around and say 'Miss I really really Lick you." She says and I laugh.

"What did he mean?" "That he likes me." She tells her.

"I found out that he already got his shot. And he just went Wham!" She says clapping her hands. "And he broke his nose. Poor guy."

She tells the rest of the story.

"So Margret, what happened with you and Daniel?" Evelyn asks me.

"We just talked." Evelyn laughs.

"You have never been good with guys." I nod and laugh.

We get off the train and Evelyn goes to Rafe. Behind Rafe, standing there was Danny. He walks to me. "Hello Maggie." I smile. We watch Rafe and Evelyn talk he gives her a dove. He puts his other hand out and he talks with her more. He picks her up and twists around. "Rafe I want you to meet Martha, Barbra, Sandra..." Betty walks up. "Hi i am Betty." They shake hands. "Would you happen to have any friends?" He shows her the group of men behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

We all go to a dance and Danny and I sit down with Danny, Evelyn, Betty and Rafe. We all laugh and talk. Danny looks uncomfortable. They all get up to dance leaving Danny, Sandra and I. We all sit their in silence. I see Evelyn and Rafe leave. Sandra stands up to get a drink.

"Danny, whats it like flying." I ask him. He looks at me.

"Well, when you get up high you see so far and it's just the best feeling ever." He tells me truthfully.

"Maybe, you might have to take me one time." He smiles at me.

"Yeah, I'll remember." He says. I laugh and smile.

"Maggie. We are going, so I'll meet you at the hotel." Barbra says. Betty and Red are standing behind her.

"Ok." I say. They leave and Danny stands up. He puts his hand out and I take it.

"Come on, I want to show you something." We walk out to the streets and we walk to the water.

"This is beautiful." I say.

"Yeah, It it." I look at him to see him looking at me.

"But you are looking at me?" I ask him.

"Exactly, you are beutiful." He puts his hand on to my waist. "Maggie, you are very beautiful." He says. I smile. He smiles back, and leans in. I move out of the way he she stumbles. He looks hurt and i grab his face. I smash my lips onto his and we kiss until we need air.

"Come on lets go." I say. We walk back to the hotel and go to room 321. We got there before Rafe and Evelyn and I sit and wait until they get to the room. Betty and Red keep kissing and it was making me uncomfortable so I went to the hallway. Danny walks out and he looks disgusted. Only Evelyn comes up and she says that Rafe is leaving. Danny rushes down stairs and Evelyn hugs me. "Why would he do that? He loves me right?"

"Yeah he does, he looks at you in a way that it is love."

"He told me not to come."

"He wants you to come." She nods and she goes to bed. I lay next to her and she crys into the pillow.

The next morning she comes back with tears.

"Maggie... I missed the train." She hugs me. I hug her tight. Danny comes later in the day and he takes me by the hand while Betty is stroking Evelyns hair.

"I want to take you up in a plane. Come on."

"But won't we get into trouble?" I ask. He shakes his head. He goes to a plane and has me sit on his lap. We ride until the sun starts coming up.

"Wow." I say. "Danny, this is great." I tell him. I look back and he smiles.

"Now lets go back, Sandra says you got to be at the Pearl."

AT THE HARBOR

"Wow" Evelyn says.

"How many are on a ship?"

"On average. 2,000"

The sailor whistle at us.

"See you on the beach boys." "We are in Hawaii."

We go to the hospital. "Welcome Ladies."

"Hi" We all say.

"I have to deal with a toasted sunburnt fanny before I can show you around." She smacks it and he says Ow.

Weeks later Evelyn writes to Rafe and they write back.

I talk more and more with Danny and he tells me about the new base. after helping Evelyn with the cook. I walk him out and Danny walks up. He hugs Evelyn and we talk about Rafe. We all go walking and we end up at the diner. We eat and then Evelyn and I leave. A knock at the door wakes me up. I go to the door and Danny was there. Sandra walks up.

"Is everything ok?" "Yeah, just go back to bed."

"Here, I wanted to give you this." He hands me my Handkerchief. I take it and say. "You didn't have to do this you know right." He looks down. "Yeah but I wanted a reason to come over. I want you to come to the hanger tomorrow." He says. He then leaves. The next morning before I leave I am stopped by Evelyn.

"Maggie. I.. I am pregnant and it's Rafe's kid. I don't know what to do." She starts crying. "Evelyn, just sleep and i'll be back." I tell her. She nods and i go to the base. Everyother guy leaves Danny and I alone.

"Sorry, I forgot my wrenches." The one guy leaves.

"Hey, Maggie. Have you ever seen Pearl Harbor from the air?" He asks.

"Well no. Why." He just smiles and takes me to the plane. We go into the air.

"Danny, don't you dare do a barrel roll."

"Alright, I won't." He says.

"Go-" I am cut of by the plane going upside down. "Daniel." I grab his arm. He laughs and once we are roght side up, I look out. Its so much more prettier up here." I say. "Not like before." I tell him.

After a while, we go back down.

"Hey, that plane was supposed to be back an hour ago."

"Go hide in the parachute hanger." We run into the small building.

"Hey, where did you go?" He asks after I hide behind a parachute. As he was walking by I jump onto his back and he stumbles. I jump down and he turns around. We both lean in and we end up on the ground. "My heart is pounding" he says. I reach up and feel it. We contiune and later that night I leave with my buttons done the wrong way and my hair messed up.

All rights to the producer Micheal Bay.


End file.
